thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Xrn
Xrn also known as, the Small Queen Xrn, is an Antinium Prognugator that participated in the First and Second Antinium Wars. Appearance Xrn is a slim, short, and graceful Antinium with blue carapace and eyes that glow with magic, containing a thousand colors.Chapter 3.23 L Like Klbkch's new form, she only has two arms, unlike the Antinium Workers and Soldiers.Chapter 4.07 Personality Background She is the height of creation, an untouched remnant of the original Centenium forms. She had been created to embody true perfection, not the flawed shells most, if not all, other Antinium wore.Chapter 3.34 History For the last two decades, Xrn had, aside from advising the Grand Queen, participated in several battles. At one point, she and the Grand Queen were forced to aid the Armored Antinium in their fight against the Giant Moles, which in some way are more dangerous than Crelers. They posed such a threat that even Klb's Queen considered to send her forces. While they succeeded in disposing of them, it led to a noticeable reduction of their forces. Xrn explained that if the Antinium had accidently found them already during the last war, the outcome would have been far worse. The same goes for the unearthing of the Caverns of Consumption. Those were filled with parasites that infected over 40 percent of the Silent Antinium's Hive before they could eradicate them. On the positive side, all those battles allowed Xrn to regain almost all of her levels she lost after her single death in Rhir, which the Grand Queen doesn't know of. Aside from that, Xrn attempted numerous times to create Queens on her own due to the Grand Queen's reluctance to do it herself, though without success.Chapter 4.07 Chronology Powers and Abilities Xrn is able to immediately copy at the very least lower Tier spells after only seeing them for a few seconds.Chapter 3.42 Classes/Levels: * Thaumaturge Lv. ? (derived from MageChapter 4.15 L) Skills: Spells: * Lightning * Flamewheel * of the Mighty * Featherfall * Radiance * Digestion * Wave * of the Cow * Volley * Snow Trivia * She was mentioned for the first time in S02 – The Antinium Wars (Pt.2). * Unlike her fellow Prognugators, Xrn had never died during the Antinium Wars, thus never lost any levels but maintained the strength she had during those times.Chapter 3.42 She has only died a single time, and that was seemingly in Rhir.Chapter 4.07 * Xrn and Zel had never met during the first and second Antinium Wars.Chapter 3.42 * One of the most powerful males in the world desperately wants to meet her, though he’d never laid eyes on her before. The reason is that Xrn can create wonders, which aren't just mere acts of magic.Chapter 4.07 It is later revealed that Feor is the one who wants to meet her.Glossary * Even Az'kerash regards her as dangerous.Chapter 4.28 Gallery Xrn by Enuryn.png|Xrn by Enuryn Ants by DemonicCriminal.jpeg|By DemonicCriminal. From left to right: Klbkch, Xrn, Pivr and Tersk. Quotes Volume 3 * (To Klbkch) “We have much to discuss. After we greet your Queen, you and I must have time to talk.” * (To Ilvriss) “I am the last memory of my kind. Thunder which moves grass. I am a Queen without a Hive. Fire burning in the heart of ice. I am Xrn, and I will not die here.” * (To Klbkch) “You would put aside a conversation between us—the reason the Hives have sent their delegation here in the first place—for a single Human girl?” * (To Olesm) “You may not know me, young Drake. But I am Xrn, the Small Queen. Of all those who fought in the Antinium Wars, I was the one who never fell. I am strongest in this room, and so it is I who say: enough.” Volume 4 * (To Klbkch) “It’s not that I’m angry, Klbkchhezeim. I’m just disappointed.” * (To Klbkch) “Klbkch. I am not questioning your use of time. I am simply asking why you haven’t included talking to me as part of your activities.” * (To Klbkch) “We cannot stay here, with flawed Queens who remain fragmented. With no hope of rebuilding our people. We must return home, Klbkch. We must recover our lost knowledge.” * (To Klbkch) “I believe that would be most entertaining, Klbkch. Wave at Shivertail. Or better yet, buy him a drink.” * (To Ijvani) “My orders from the Grand Queen are not to use force unless attacked first. Especially not against groups like adventurers to avoid starting a war. So I will not cast any spells. Unless you hit me with one. Please, do.” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Antinium Category:Prognugator Category:Mages Category:Centenium Category:Thaumaturges